survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldrin
"Checheck ko lang yung mga room baka may mga survivors pa.." ''--Aldrin talking to Zack and the others.1.22 Si Aldrin ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Cathedral (Bulacan) kasama sina Father Angelo pero siya ay naipakilala lamang sa "Remains" kasama sina Andrew, Zack at Nina. Personality Si Aldrin ay mapagbiro at matulungin sa kapwa. Makikitaan mo to ng pagkamalasakit sa iba at kapwa niya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, si Aldrin ay nasa Cathedral Church kasama sina Father Angelo. Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 22: Remains" Sa flashback ni Nina, habang naguusap sina Nina at Zack sa room kung nasaan si Andrew, bigla silang nakarinig nang sigaw kaya pinuntahan ito ni Zack. Pagkalabas ni Zack tinanong niya si Aldrin kung anong nangyayari, sinabi niya na may nasaksak daw na estudyante. Naputol ang usapan nang nakarinig naman sila nang putok ng baril. Nagpanic ang lahat at napagalaman din na naooverrun na ang simbahan. Nang tumahimik na ang lahat, naghanap si Aldrin ng mga survivors kada room at kinalaunan ay nakita niya sina Zack. Matapos nito umalis muna si Aldrin upang tingnan ang ibang rooms kung may mga buhay pa. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Si Andrew na sinamahan si Sister Rei sa rooftop ay nakita si Aldrin na kausap si Father Angelo. Tinawag ni Andrew si Aldrin upang makapagusap sina Rei at Angelo. Nagkwentuhan sila at nagpalitan sila ng kwento. Nagtaka si Rei kung bakit may baril si Angelo, ito daw ay para maprotektahan ang kanilang mga sarili sa mga demonyo na nasa ibaba ng rooftop. Maya maya ibinigay ni Angelo ang shotgun kay Rei upang maprotektahan ang kanyang sarili. Kinwento ni Andrew ang pagdating ng ibang mga survivors sa lugar. Matapos nito bumaba na sila upang salubungin ang mga bagong dating hanggang sa napansin ni Aldrin si Rose, nagulat din si Andrew sa nakita niya, hindi alam ni Aldrin na magkakilala sila kaya nagulat siya nung niyakap ni Rose si Andrew. Nang nakaakyat na sila, sinabi ni Father Angelo na hindi na safe ang cathedral kaya nakiusap siya na sumama sa mga bagong dating dahil alam niyang may safehaven ang mga ito bago sila pumunta sa cathedral. Binaggit ni Rose na wala rin silang safehaven nina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kaya kailangan din nila nang matutuluyan. Kinausap ni Eva si Eric tungkol sa pakiusap nila, iniisip padin niya ang sinabi nang kanyang mga kaibigan pero sa kabila non ay pumayag padin ito. Matapos nito naghanda na sila para bumalik ng ospital. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nagpalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah hanggang sa nauwi sa pagkasa ni Zechariah ng baril. Humarang si Maybelle at sinabing aalis na sila ng ospital. Tinawag ni Maybelle si Isabelle pero nagdalawang isip ito dahil sa pagtingin niya kay Zec pero sa huli ay sumama ito kina Maybelle. Maging si Omid ay sumama. Naiwan sa ospital sina Zec at Brian. Pinromise ni Zec na pag nagkita sila ulit ay kalaban na ang turing nito sa kanila. Sumakay na ng kotse sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at sinundan kung saan pupunta ang kotse nina Eric. Pagdating sa puregold, kanya kanya na silang pwesto kung saan nila gusto. Sina Andrew , Rose , Nina , Zack at Aldrin ay sa counter pumwesto. Lookout sila ngayon dito. Nagusap usap rin sila. Sinimulan ito ni Aldrin at sinabing nagagandahan siya kay Isabelle na nasa wine room nang lugar. Matapos nito, nauwi sa seryosong usapan nang tanungin ni Nina si Rose kung papaano siya nakaligtas sa North Edsa. Biniro nalang muna ito ni Rose at sinabi na malalakas sila kaya sila nabuhay. Tuloy lang kulitan ng magkakaibigan. "Chapter 27: I Care" Madaling araw pa lamang ay nagplano na sina Eric, Maybelle, Isabelle at Omid kasama sina Andrew, Rose, Zack, Nina at Aldrin kung paano nila lalagyan ng barricade ang lugar. Hinati ni Eric ang lahat sa lima upang magtulong lahat na mapabilis ang pagpoprotekta ng lugar. Maya maya ay narinig ng mga bata ang usapan nila at nagdesisyon din sila na tumulong maging sina Rei at Angelo. Ang ikatlong grupo na kinabibilangan nina Isabelle at Aldrin ay ang bahala sa pagsosort ng mga medical supplies ng lugar. Sa drug store naman ay nagkwentuhan sina Isabelle at Aldrin tungkol sa kanilang buhay bago magkaoutbreak. Matapos ang kalahating oras, natapos na ang kanilang mga gawain at nagsimula nang kumain ang lahat at pinagunahan ni Angelo ang dasal. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Nang natapos nang kumain ang lahat ay nagprisinta si Isabelle na maghugas, nagalok si Aldrin ngunit mas kailangan siya sa labas kaya si Maybelle na lamang ang pumalit dito. Napagdesisyunan naman nina Rose, Aldrin, Eric at Andrew na gumawa ng isang watch tower para maging secured pa ang lugar, pumunta sila Rose at Andrew sa isang malapit ng wood shop na sinabi ni Eric para kumuha ng supplies sa pag gawa nito. Maya maya ay naaninag ni Eric si Brian kaya agad niyang nilapitan ito kasama sina Isabelle at Maybelle. "Chapter 29: Brian" Matapos umalis nina Rose at Andrew, naiwan sina Eric at Aldrin sa labas ng grocery store. Nagusap ang dalawa kung saan nila balak ilagay ang watchtower. Habang tuloy ang diskusyon, biglang dumating sina Isabelle at Maybelle upang sabihan si Eric tungkol sa isang bagay. Hindi ito natuloy dahil nakita nila si Brian na papunta sa lugar nila. Sugatan siya nang makita ng lahat kaya agad agad itong tinulungan ni Aldrin. Dumating narin sina Andrew at Rose galing sa wood shop. Pagkalapit ni Brian sa grupo, nabanggit niya na na overrun ang ospital at namatay na si Zechariah. Hindi naniniwala si Andrew sa mga sinasabi ni Brian kaya ikwinento niya lahat ng detalye kung paano na overrun ang lugar. Kahit hindi kumbinsido ang iba, pinapasok parin nila si Brian sa loob para gamutin ang kanyang mga sugat. Habang papasok ay nakita rin nina Rain, Jinnah, May at Ail si Brian at nagtataka rin ang mga ito, binilinan ni Eric si Maybelle na siya muna ang bahala sa mga bata. Matapos nito ay umalis na sila Maybelle maging sina Andrew at Rose. Sina Eric, Aldrin at Isabelle nalang ang naiwan sa drug store. Maya maya ay lumabas ng drug store si Isabelle upang kumuha ng makakain ni Brian. Pagbalik ni Isabelle na may dala dalang noodles, agad naman niyang ibinigay ito kay Brian. Maya maya ay lumabas si Eric upang asikasuhin ang tungkol sa watch tower. Kinausap niya sina Rose at Andrew patungkol rito, sinabi nila na wala silang nakitang mga kahoy roon. Maya maya ay sumingit sa usapan si Brian, sinabi niya na may alam siyang lugar kung saan may mga kahoy, kahit na walang tiwala si Andrew ay naniwala parin ang mga kaibigan ni Brian. Naghanda na sila Andrew, Rose , Aldrin, Eric at Brian upang umalis habang si Isabelle ay nagpaiwan para sabihan ang iba tungkol sa plano. Maya maya ay umalis na ang lima, tinuro ni Brian ang lugar kung saan may mga kahoy siyang nakita. Habang nasa biyahe, nagtataka sila kung bakit walang mga zombies sa daan hanggang sa destinasyon nila, sinabi na lamang nila na sinswerte sila. Pagbaba nila ng van, tinanong nila si Brian kung nasaan na ang mga kahoy na nakita niya, hindi ito nagsalita hanggang sa pinatulog ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat. Matapos itali ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat, tinanong ni Brian kung nasaan si Zechariah, sinabi ng mga kasamahan nito na papunta na ito sa Puregold. Nagtaka ang mga kasamahan ni Brian kung bakit hindi nalang nila patayin ang apat, hindi ito sinagot ni Brian at sinabing magiwan na lamang sila ng zombies sa paligid. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Sinabihan ni Isabelle sina Omid, Raylan at Ronn na maglookout muna sa labas dahil umalis sina Eric, Aldrin, Andrew, Rose at Brian para maghanap ng kahoy. Kinabahan si Maybelle para kina Eric, sinigurado ni Isabelle na armado ang mga ito nung umalis. Hindi parin nawala ang kaba ni Maybelle sa kabila ng mga sinabi ni Isabelle kaya inaya na lamang ni Isabelle ang kanyang kapatid na kumain. Nabanggit ni Isabelle ang grupo nina Eric noong nagsasagutan sila ni Zechariah. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Dinala na sina Maybelle at Isabelle kung nasaan sina Zechariah at Omid. Nakita nila si Omid na duguan at may saksak sa tiyan. Dahil dito nagusap ang tatlo at sinubukan nilang ibalik ang dating Zechariah. Dito nalaman na dahil sa selos kay Eric kaya naging ganito si Zechariah. Matapos ang rebelasyon na ito, sinabihan ni Isabelle si Zechariah na nangdamay pa siya ng iba, dahil dito nauwi ito sa tutukan ng baril hanggang sa nabaril niya si Isabelle sa balikat. Hindi parin nagpaawat si Isabelle sa pangsusumbat kay Zechariah kaya balak na sana itong barilin pa ni Zechariah nang dumating na sina Eric, Rose, Andrew at Aldrin at binaril ang dalawang kasama ni Zechariah habang si Zec naman ay nabaril sa paa. Matapos nito ay napagalamang pinilit lamang si Brian na gawin ang pinapagawa ni Zechariah kaya naging kakampi narin ito nina Eric. Habang naguusap ang dalawang panig, hindi namalayan ng lahat na may zombie na nakapasok nang lugar at nakagat si Aldrin na siyang ikinagulat ng lahat. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Zechariah ''(Caused) Dahil sa paginfiltrate ni Zechariah sa grocery store, nagbigay daan ito para ma overrun ang lugar at nagkaroon ng pagkakataon ang mga zombies upang makapatay ng mga survivors * Zombies (Alive, Infected) Habang naguusap ang dalawang panig, hindi namalayan ng lahat na may zombie na nakapasok nang lugar at nakagat si Aldrin na siyang ikinagulat ng lahat. * The Rescuers (Jack , Warren, and Samuel) (Zombified) Cinlear up ng Rescuers and grocery store nang nirescue nila si Eric sa lugar at kasama sa mga napuruhan ay ang zombified na Aldrin.